


「房子大」礼物

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「……要不要换种方式喝？」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	「房子大」礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞快乐！  
> 圣诞节当然要吃点热乎乎的（？

-

「回来！」鹤房大声叫道。「不回来我就打人了！」

他攥着个捏得马马虎虎的雪球，扔出去时候力气用得太大了，把雪球捏成了好几块，歪歪斜斜地飞了出去，刚好落在大平的脚边。大平喘着气，蹲下身不管不顾地扬起一把雪，刚好泼了鹤房一脸。鹤房勉强地往后一闪，险些失去平衡摔倒在地上，再直起身子时大平已经离他有那么一小段距离，蹲在地上团着雪。

「喂！」鹤房笑了，压低声音故作凶恶地喊道。「行啊你，我告诉你……」

他突然往前跑去，脚踩在雪里直打滑，跑得歪歪倒倒。

「……给我等着！」他不管不顾地大喊道，也不再捏他的雪球了，像头沾满了雪花的小熊一样埋头往前冲。大平吓了一跳，条件反射地把手里的雪扔了过来——打在了鹤房的外套边上，什么作用也没起到——他跳起来，甩了甩湿漉漉的脑袋，边笑边试图逃跑。

「我警告你，我警告你——哇！」

他笑得上气不接下气，在马上要被鹤房追上时脚下一滑，被鹤房整个扑倒在雪堆里。鹤房费劲地把他从雪里扒拉出来，胡乱地抱住了他，把他的脸都捂住了一半，跑得直喘气，大笑着问他：「还跑不跑！」

-

「我看你还跑不跑。」鹤房心情颇好地小声叨咕着。「还真以为你能跑掉是吗……哇，全湿了。」

他把帽子摘下来，小狗一样甩了甩毛。大平看着他的动作，又不自觉地笑了起来，帮他把缠成一团的围巾解开，拍了拍他的羽绒服，拍出了「啪」的一声。

「还说呢，打雪仗打得跟游了泳一样。」大平说着，伸手揉了揉鹤房潮湿的脑袋。「走了，洗澡去。」

「一起吗？你不是不喜欢一起洗吗，说硌得痛……」鹤房不解地问，话还没说完就被大平又拍了一巴掌。大平皱了皱鼻子，拿毛巾胡乱在鹤房的脑袋顶上擦了两把，鹤房把毛巾从他手里抢走，依样画葫芦地擦他的刘海，擦得他金色的发丝乱七八糟，傻呵呵地往四面八方支楞着。

「我不是说那个！」大平忍无可忍，干脆直接把鹤房往浴室拖。「头发湿成这样你还想分着洗吗？会马上就感冒的！」

他拽着鹤房，刚走两步鹤房就反过来握住了他的手，不自觉地捏了捏他的手掌心。他回过头，鹤房瘪着嘴，显然连自己做了什么都没意识到，他刚刚生出的那点羞恼又飞快地戳破了，往鹤房那边贴近了点，伸手去摸鹤房的后脑勺。

「快点洗完。」大平小声说。「我有礼物要送你。」

鹤房像一头被驯服了的、听话又黏人的小熊，腻歪地拿脑袋蹭了蹭他的手心。

-

「所以礼物呢？」鹤房半靠在床头上，看着大平的背影，毫无顾忌地撒娇耍赖。「礼物呢？礼——物。」

「……别叫了……」大平尴尬地说道。

他背对着鹤房，天人交战了一小会，感觉即使还什么也没做，羞耻感仍旧愈发鲜明，几乎要把他整个人压垮。他的手就放在桌面上，抬起一点又放下，手指尖紧张地蜷缩起来，迟迟没法下定决心。

「你再不回来我就要下床抓你了。」鹤房威胁地说道。「把你抓回来，拿被子捆起来当礼物。」

算了。

大平无声地呼出一口气，抿着嘴唇，拿走了一直放在桌角上的那个玻璃瓶。

他转身往床边走，紧张得全身僵硬，又在刚被鹤房抱住的时候就融化了，不由得在心里唾弃了一下自己。他在鹤房怀里拱了拱，摸了一把鹤房埋到他肩膀上的脑袋，小声问他说：「不想知道我要送你什么？」

「想。」鹤房愉快地抬起头，没继续问他，反而先凑上来，笑嘻嘻地亲了他一口。「这样就更想了。」

……这是什么新的撩人方式。

大平脸突然涨得通红，狼狈地把鹤房往远推了推，把手里的瓶子胡乱地塞给他。

「别闹。」他底气不足地斥责道。「就是这个。」

「起泡酒？」鹤房翻过标签读了读，朝他扬起了眉毛。「你送酒给我喝吗？」

「我……不是，你过生日之后我们不是也没有一起喝过酒……吗……」大平虚弱地反驳道，慢腾腾地从鹤房的怀里爬了出来，又不知道为什么正坐在了一边。他垂着眼睛，逃避着鹤房的视线，刚纠结地咬住了嘴唇，又被鹤房俯下身来亲吻住了。

他的下唇被轻轻咬了咬，迟疑的舌尖被鹤房吮住，发出细微又暧昧的水声。他忍不住张开嘴，暂时忘掉一切让他纠结的事情，专心地回应起鹤房的吻，把鹤房泄露出来的一点得逞一般的低低笑声，全堵回鹤房喉咙里。

他在并不激烈的亲吻间得到了勇气，分开时拿鼻尖蹭了蹭鹤房，连呼吸也带着潮湿。他把手伸过去，重新握住了那瓶起泡酒，悄声问鹤房说：「……要不要换种方式喝？」

-

拔开盖子那一刻，果味混着清淡的酒精味，带着一点气泡升腾碎裂的声音，占满了大平和鹤房之间那一点并不大的空间。

床头灯并没有被调低，大平裸露着的上半身在灯光里不安地发着颤，攥着上衣的手指因为紧张而泛白，慢腾腾地把衣摆一直拉高到眼睛下，仿佛把脸遮得再多一点儿，就能让他少一点点羞耻。他急促地喘息着，被鹤房轻轻地抚上了胸口，受惊一般地打了个哆嗦，把衣服攥得更紧了。

「你自己倒？」鹤房小声问他，声音有点哑，显然也不像表面上看起来那么平静。他把开了盖的酒瓶往大平手上戳了戳，酒液溅出一点，给大平的指尖也染上一点血色。「我想让你自己倒。」

他凑过来，轻柔地拉下了大平遮住下半张脸的衣服，带着一点空气里隐约的酒气，和大平接了一个带着一点草莓味的吻，在大平的嘴角边嘬了一口，发出轻微的「啾」的一声。大平抬起眼睛看他，下垂眼里带着一点刚被亲吻出来的水，满怀不安地眨了眨眼，隔了一小会才肯说话。

「那你不要笑。」他同样小声地要求道。「你不要笑我……」

他慢腾腾地接过酒瓶，瓶口碰到他衣服上的拉链，清脆地「叮」了一声。他拿稳了酒瓶，又看了看鹤房，鹤房就撑在他面前，紧紧盯着他不放。

算了。他豁出去一样地对自己说。反正一切都是我先开始的……

草莓味的起泡酒刚从冰箱里拿出来没多久，顺着瓶口落在他的锁骨边上，冰凉地沿着身体的线条往下流，冰得他微微一缩。酒液里的气泡在他的身体表面浮起又破碎，像轻微的电流，逐渐蔓延到他的乳尖上，逼迫得原本就挺立在空气里的乳头被染得更红，带走了他身上的热度，凉得他不能控制地窒息了一秒钟。

他开始有那么一点后悔了，刚刚清楚地感觉到乳尖上滑过凉丝丝炸开的泡沫，还没来得及蜷缩起来逃避那份冰凉的刺激，就被鹤房含住，吮吸出暧昧的一声。鹤房的唇舌发着烫，舌尖把那硬硬的一小颗挑起又压下去，大平一哆嗦，喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽声，手上失了分寸，又不小心泼出一点酒。

那点酒飞快地顺着他的锁骨流下去，鹤房终于放过了被吮咬得红肿的乳尖，沿着他的身体，去追逐那一点颜色鲜艳的酒液。大平断续地喘着气，被他小口小口嘬吻下去，又是羞耻又是胆怯，混乱地伸出手拉住了鹤房。

鹤房捏了捏他的手掌心。

房间里好像被这点微弱的酒气和草莓香填满了，空气黏稠得连一丝缝隙也无。鹤房无意识地揉捏着大平的指腹，微微直起了身，居高临下地俯视着大平。

「你这个酒杯可不太好用啊，是吧？」他压低了声音说道，看见大平缩成一团的样子，又觉得有点怜爱。「凉吗？」

「……凉……」大平喃喃地说道。「……还要吗？」

他反应都有点迟钝了，灯光下赤裸的上半身沾了酒，晕着一层潮湿又情色的光，方才被鹤房吻出了从胸口到小腹的一串印子，泛着红，好像那点草莓酒渗进了他身体里，让他也冒着讨人喜欢的、暧昧又甜蜜的气泡。

「要。」鹤房小声说。

大平于是又听话地倒出一点酒，通红的酒液沿着他的胸口和侧腰流下去，像他终于长得饱满了，正一点点流出熟透之后的汁液。那点酒在他的身体上确实也存不住，大半都流了下去，只积了一点在他的肚脐里，浅红的一小点，随着他的身体不停地颤抖，像是连呼吸再重一点，就随时就能被打翻一样。

鹤房被那一点晃悠悠的红色吸引了，不能自控地俯下身，吮着边缘白皙的皮肤，用舌尖去舔汪着的那一点酒。大平发出小动物一样的呜咽声，胡乱地伸出手摸到了他的头顶，想抓住他又怕把他抓疼，只能窘迫地把手搭在他的头上，把脸扭到一边，咬紧了自己的嘴唇，假装什么都没有发生。

他这点逃避根本也就是自欺欺人罢了。

鹤房终于抬起头，重新笼罩在他的上方，白皙的脸颊上沾了酒渍，连嘴唇也泛着湿漉漉的红。他的眼睛亮极了，凑上来短暂地亲吻了大平，抹掉大平脸上的一点酒，小声说道：「可是真的很好喝啊。」

他把酒瓶从大平手里接过来，拉着大平坐起来一点儿，把瓶口凑到大平嘴边，怕呛到大平。

「真的很好喝。」他诱哄一样地说道。「真的。」

大平的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是再稍微动一动他，他就马上要哭了。他看了看鹤房，慢腾腾地张开了嘴，嘴唇被他自己咬得通红，含在瓶口上，顺从又乖巧，像在等待着什么。

……他存心的。

鹤房倒得到底还是有些急了。大平咽了一口又没能完全咽下去，鲜红的酒液顺着他的嘴角溢出去，他连忙拿手去接，这副害怕嘴里的东西流出来的样子，很容易让鹤房想到些什么糟糕的地方。鹤房抿着嘴，板着脸盯着他看，他终于把嘴里那点酒咽完了，忐忑不安地看着鹤房，伸出舌头舔了舔瓶口边上挂着的一滴酒，嘬出了轻微的一点水声。

「你是故意的！」把他重新按倒在床上的时候鹤房咬牙切齿地说。「别那么可怜兮兮地看着我！密谋多久了，快说！」

「你自己猜？我是不会说的。」大平终于不再保持那副无辜的样子了，喘着气抱在鹤房的脖子上，催鹤房再低下头来吻他。鹤房伸手揉他的嘴唇，刚揉了两下就被他咬住了手指尖，他舔了舔鹤房的手指，舔到一嘴甜丝丝的酒味，被鹤房在屁股上拍了一巴掌，嘻嘻地笑出了声。

「好吧，我承认，确实是故意的。」他在被鹤房抱到身上的时候服软了，赖在鹤房肩膀上，刚亲了亲鹤房的脖子，就被鹤房咬住了下唇。鹤房按着他的后脑勺，亲吻他的时候凶猛极了，一直到他喘不上气呜呜直叫的时候才肯放过他，一双漂亮的眼睛亮得惊人，死死地盯着他不放。

「喜欢吗？」大平小声问，揉了揉鹤房的后脑，觉得心里热乎乎的。他抱着鹤房的脖子，把自己展开了随便鹤房怎么揉搓，拿脑袋拱了拱鹤房，任性地要求道：「再亲一下。」

-

「你还没回答我呢。」大平带着浓重的睡意说道。「喜欢吗？」

「一点也不喜欢。」鹤房皱了皱鼻子，把脑袋胡乱地搁在大平肩膀上，痒得大平笑了起来，在他毛茸茸的头上拿脸蹭了蹭。「搞得全是酒味，甜腻腻的……」

「是吗？那下次不送了。」大平平淡地说道。

他背对着鹤房，因此不需要故意抑制自己脸上的笑容，只是默默在心里数着数，刚刚数到五，就被鹤房扒拉得翻了个身。

「不行！」鹤房愤愤地说，脸上浮起一点红色，蛮不讲理地往大平身上一挤。「我说不喜欢你就不送了吗！」

「嗯。」大平憋着笑点了点头，看见鹤房眉毛都要倒竖起来，终于再也忍不住了，往鹤房胸前一滚，笑得浑身发抖。鹤房像被踩了尾巴一样蹿起来，把他团成一团挠他的痒痒，两个人在床上滚得乱七八糟，把被子也折腾得缠成了麻花。

「我看你还说不说不送！」鹤房喘着气，靠蛮力拿被子把大平卷成了一卷，手脚并用地往他身上一扑，抱住他不动了。大平笑得鼻子都皱了起来，滚得头发乱成一团，想把手抽出来又做不到，最后毛毛虫一样带着整个被子卷，拿屁股撞了一下鹤房。

「好吧，其实我喜欢的。」鹤房小声说，把大平乱蓬蓬的刘海撩开，蹭了蹭他温热的额头。「很喜欢。」

他的耳朵红通通的，眼睛笑得微微眯起来，温和又专注。大平眨了眨眼睛，往前凑了一点儿，轻轻亲了他一口，孩子气地拿脑袋顶了顶他，说道：「驯鹿。」

他们两个又一起笑了。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> dbq我昨天就写好了，因为被团综笑太厉害所以完全忘记。  
> Oh Happy Merry Chrismas🎄🎁☃️💝~


End file.
